AMOR E INTRIGAS
by Beka Assis
Summary: Amor, intrigas Esse amor tão sólido e tão certo pode ser abalado pela inveja, ciumes e uma suposta traição numa história onde tudo pode acontecer
1. Chapter 1

AMOR E INTRIGAS

Depois de muito tempo, eles se encaravam. Não eram mais os mesmos. Darien agora pouco sorria, apesar de possuir uma aliança de noivado na mão direita. Serena, agora não tinha mais o rosto sorridente como de costume e que encantava a todos. Não conseguiam falar nada, apenas se olhavam enquanto um filme passava em suas mentes, sendo que cada um com uma versão diferente.

--------- FLASHBACK DARIEN---------

**Tenho que preparar algo muito especial para comemorar nosso terceiro ano de casamento, mas, o quê??? Já sei!!!** Darien então sai correndo aproveitando que Serena havia saído. Ligara para informar que voltaria tarde e teria uma surpresa.

**Deixe me ver... Flores, bombons, pétalas de rosa, champagne, jantar pronto... Bem, acho que não faltou nada. **

Então Darien decide procurar uma foto especial dos dois para por em um porta-retratos. Abre uma caixa que estava no guarda-roupa de Serena, pois ele sabia que ela guardava lá fotos muito especiais, porem, nunca deixava Darien olhar. Surta. Encontra fotos pra lá de comprometedoras de Serena com seu amigo de faculdade Yukito. Olha foto por foto, buscando encontrar um engano, quem sabe alguma moça parecida com Serena, quem sabe datada de antes do namoro ou do casamento. Infelizmente, em vão, todas as fotos eram recentes.

--------- FLASHBACK SERENA ----------

Serena estava radiante. Saiu mais cedo que de costume, dizendo apenas que tinha coisas pra resolver. Acreditava que Darien havia esquecido do aniversário de três meses de casamento. Foi ao consultório de Yukito buscar o resultado do exame que tinha feito a menos de uma semana. Queria gritar,pular de alegria. Sua felicidade estava completa, até que ouve:

**Preste atenção Serena. A gravidez de uma sailor não pode ser considerada uma coisa tranqüila, até porque é uma coisa sem precedentes. Bem, você e Darien sabem melhor que todos os cuidados que devem ter. Nada de estresse, exageros, emoções fortes e lutas.** **Bem, vocês são médicos, acho que não preciso repetir isto pra você. **Serena sorri e se despede do amigo de longa data e colega de profissão.

**- Lembre-se que sua ultra-som ta marcada pra semana que vem!!**

Yukito é amigo de Darien e Serena desde que cursavam medicina na Universidade de Tókio. Sabia que eles eram feitos um para o outro e sempre apoiou o namoro dos dois, mesmo contra a vontade da família de Darien que era muito rica. De tão próximo que era, tornou-se padrinho do casamento dos dois. O único ponto de divergência era a especialidade. Yukito escolheu a obstetrícia, Serena a pediatria e Darien, neurocirurgia.

Serena decidiu então comprar o presente que havia escolhido para Darien que ainda não havia comprado pela dúvida. Comprou uma roupinha de bebê rosa, pois já sabia que seria uma menina, onde estava escrito "Papai, tô chegando!". Guardou cuidadosamente em sua pasta para que ele não desconfiasse e foi para casa.

Chegando em casa, encontrou a porta aberta. Olhou na cozinha e notou que o jantar já estava pronto. "Típico do Darien, sempre fazer surpresas, por isso o amo". Entra no quarto e encontra Darien ainda transtornado, com fotos espalhadas por todo o quarto, quando ela diz:

**Oi amor **– Disse Serena docemente

**Oi, .... amor** – Darien retrucou ironicamente

**Aconteceu alguma coisa ?????** Perguntou Serena

CONTINUA.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem... Digamos que ... esta é a reação de alguém que descobriu que a pessoa que ele mais amou na vida, o traiu com seu melhor amigo –** Disse Darien se levantando do canto onde estava com mais um punhado de fotos

**Como? Não entendi**

**Não entendeu?? Faz-me rir.... OLHA, OLHA ESSAS FOTOS!!!! SE VOCÊ NÃO RECONHECE, EU DESCREVO PRA VOCÊ . ESSA É VOCÊ, NA NOSSA CAMA, NO NOSSO QUARTO, NA CASA QUE TE DEI A EXATOS TRÊS ANOS QUANDO NOS CASAMOS COM AQUELE QUE ACHEI QUE FOSSE MEU MELHOR AMIGO! O ÚNICO QUE SABIA DA VERDADE, QUE SABIA DE TODA NOSSA HISTÓRIA, DA LENDA DA PRINCESA DA LUA E DO PRÍNCIPE DA TERRA, MAS, PARECE QUE PRA VOCÊS ISTO NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA** – Gritava Darien enquanto Serena olhava as fotos sem acreditar no que via

**NÃO. Você não pode acreditar nisso! - **Serena falava enquanto lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. **Eu nunca, nunca...**

**Nunca o quê?? Nunca se casaria por dinheiro? Nunca me traiu? Realmente acha que acredito no que você fala? Era essa a surpresa que você ia me fazer hoje? **

**Espera! Antes de qualquer coisa, me ouve. Eu nunca trai você, não poderia. Eu te amo demais pra ao menos olhar pra outro, por isso que ainda estou ouvindo esses absurdos que me casei por dinheiro e tive um caso com o Yukito! Só quero que saiba que ... eu estou grávida!** – Serena disse chorosa

**Devo então dar os parabéns a quem? Ao Yukito ou a algum outro?? **– Darien disse enquanto dava um sorriso irônico

**Como ousa – **Serena dá um tapa em Darien – **Nem por um segundo isso poderia ter passado pela sua cabeça. Sabe que eu te amo **

**Me ama! Saia da minha frente, não posso mais olhar pra você. Me dá nojo!**

**NÃO, FIQUE VOCÊ COM SEU DINHEIRO, SUA CASA, COM TUDO**. - Serena gritou enquanto tirava algumas jóias que Darien tinha lhe dado **TOME **e atirou as jóias nele** FIQUE... NÃO QUERO NADA QUE VENHA DO SEU DINHEIRO** – virou e saiu de casa

Serena andou sem rumo. Apenas chorava. _Tenho que ser forte! _Pensava Serena enquanto passava a mão por sua barriga. Pensava o que seria dela e da filha em seu ventre. De repente, sente uma mão tocar em seu ombro. Era Andrew, irmão de Darien que se preocupou ao ver a cunhada naquele estado.

**Serena, o que houve?**

**Acabou Andrew, acabou. O Darien acha que tive um caso com o Yukito, acha que o filho que estou esperando é dele, que me casei com ele por obrigação ou por interesse no dinheiro de vocês. Não dá Andrew, não posso. **Disse Serena aos prantos

**Calma Serena, perai, grávida? Traição? Com o Yukito? O Darien ta doido!**

**Ele encontrou fotos minhas com o Yukito na nossa cama quando procurava sabe deus o quê. Andrew, eu juro, são falsas**

**Fotos?**

**Fotos na cama com o Yukito, como se eu o tivesse levado para nossa casa. Não sei como fizeram essas fotos, só sei que não posso ficar mais aqui. Vou embora no primeiro avião que sair. **Serena tremia, com uma foto ainda nas mãos

**Calma, vem comigo pra casa da mamãe. Eu sei que pensando com calma, vamos achar uma solução.**

Eles seguiram para uma casa muito imponente que mais parecia uma fazenda onde contaram a história para a mãe de Darien e Andrew

Andrew é irmão de Darien e amigo de Serena de longa data. Ao encontrar a cunhada tão transtornada decidiu leva-la a casa a casa da família. Serena ainda tinha uma foto nas mãos e quanto mais olhava, menos acreditava. Contou a história a família do marido e Mina, esposa de Andrew e também sailor, consolava a amiga, e, ao olhar a foto mais atentamente, notou algo:

**Serena, olha só essa mão. Essa mão é do Darien. Essa aqui é a aliança de vocês... Isso aqui é uma montagem!!! **Exclamou Mina

**Temos que mostrar isso pro Darien, ele deve estar ficando louco com essas idéias na cabeça.... Pode acabar fazendo besteira!!! ** Disse Andrew enquanto procurava as chaves do carro

**NÃO!!! Desculpe mas não dá! Ele duvidou que esse filho fosse dele! Isso doeu mais que qualquer coisa!! Estou sempre me preocupando em que o Darien vai pensar, se vai ficar com ciúmes, mas, agora chega! Se ele quiser saber da verdade, ele que vá atrás!!**

**Mas, mas...** Andrew ainda tentou questionar **Você vai ficar aqui, não é ??? **Mina pergunta um pouco chorosa **Afinal, no seu estado, é melhor ficar em repouso, com sua família**

**Na verdade, ainda não tinha pensado nisso... Tenho que comprar umas roupas, pois não peguei nenhuma **Exclamou Serena

Do outro lado da cidade, Darien juntava qualquer vestígio daquela que acabou de partir seu coração. Guardava qualquer coisa que pudesse lembra-la.

CONTINUA ....


	3. Chapter 3

Passado uma semana do fatídico encontro, Serena decide voltar ao seu ao seu apartamento para pegar algumas roupas e encontra o apartamento vazio. Entra, separa o que comprou com seu dinheiro dos muitos presentes que Darien havia lhe dado. Sentou-se no sofá para espera-lo. Estava disposta a esquecer tudo, começar de novo, mas, ao vê-lo chegar com outra mulher, desiste. Darien é frio com ela

**Ah, oi Serena. Veio pegar suas coisas???** Darien diz gélido

**Sim, peguei MINHAS coisas. O que seu dinheiro comprou está aí. Dê pra quem queira. A propósito** – tirando a aliança – **Tome, a última coisa que nos unia! **

**Meus advogados irão procura-la com os papeis do divórcio**

**Esperarei ansiosamente – Disse gélida**

Darien ainda quis correr atrás dela, beija-la, pedir perdão, mas sempre que fechava os olhos, via aquelas imagens na sua frente. Há uma semana, não conseguia comer ou dormir direito, sentindo uma dor imensa

Nos tramites da separação, Serena não apareceu por nenhuma vez na frente de Darien, e, apesar deste ter oferecido uma polpuda pensão e uma casa, ela recusou. Andrew recebeu uma proposta de emprego quase irrecusável em outra cidade e ele e Mina acharam melhor Serena acompanhá-los. Três meses após a mudança, nasceu uma menina de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis tão profundos quanto os do pai, que recebeu o mesmo nome da mãe: Serena Tsukino Chiba, mas todos a chamam de Rini. Em Tókio, Darien aos poucos retoma sua vida, arruma muitas namoradas e decide montar uma família com ela. Rini já está para completar três anos quando Serena volta para sai cidade ao sentir que uma grande ameaça sobre Tókio.

CONTINUA ...

**Nota da Autora:**

Pequena não é, mas, é para aumentar a emoção... Obrigada a Sailor Eternal e Mimi pelo apoio, e, até que para uma primeira fic, acho quenão está tão ruim assim, não é?

Beijinhus

Princesa Rebecca Chiba

**PS: **Vou fazer o possivel para postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido o possível, pois, sei como é chato ler uma fic pela metade, ou, quando o proximo capítulo demora demais, então, qualquer coisa, me contatem via e-mail ok!


	4. Chapter 4

Rini, apesar de muito nova, já era muito madura e decidida, e já lia e escrevia muito bem. Serena sempre que a via as voltas com um livro, lembrava-se de Darien e seu amor à leitura. Rini, muito esperta, começou a perguntar a Serena coisas sobre o único tema que não desejava falar: o pai. Volta e meia, a menina perguntava como ele era, do que gostava, se eles eram parecidos e outras coisas. O que Serena estranhava é que, apesar de Rini passar muito tempo com seu tio Andrew e os filhos dele com Mina, ela nunca o chamou de pai, imitando as demais crianças, como era de se esperar, era como se tivesse um sexto sentido (e realmente tinha).

Sendo Rini filha do Novo Príncipe Endymion e da Nova Princesa Serenity, ela possuía habilidades especiais, e a principal era o domínio dos portões do tempo alem de ter um pressentimento aguçado como toda sailor, e, apesar de nova, já mostrava sua habilidade como guerreira. Mas, o que realmente assustava Serena, era um sonho de Rini, e que conforme se aproximava a data de retorno a Tókio, se tornava mais freqüente. Rini via a mãe transformada em Rainha Serenity junto a um homem que ela não conhecia, mas tinha certeza de ser seu pai. Um homem alto e forte, com cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis, tão encantadores como os de sua mãe. Eles estavam abraçados olhando uma torre de cristal.

No retorno a Tókio, Rini fez questão de conhecer todos os lugares que Serena visitava com Darien, o que despertava em Serena, lembranças de um passado que ela julgava esquecido. Num desses passeios, Serena leva Rini a um parque que costumava ir com Darien, mostra-lhe uma arvore marcada com as iniciais dos dois dentro de um coração, então, o que Serena mais temia aconteceu. Enquanto brincava, Rini joga sua bola um pouco mais longe que o devido e parou aos pés de um homem exatamente como o de seu sonho e começou a conversar com ele.

**Ai, desculpa moço! Nossa, você parece tanto com ... Ai, eu sou mesmo muito desajeitada né! Qual é o seu nome?? **Pergunta Serena

**Oi menininha, eu sou Darien Chiba, e você, que é?**

**Que legal, meu nome também é Chiba, sabia? Meu nome é Serena Tsukino Chiba, igual ao da minha mãe, mas todos me chamam de Rini. Quer conhecer minha mãe, tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar bem.**

Enquanto ouvia essas palavras, Darien empalidecia. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Como. Para ele, Serena havia inventado uma gravidez para amarra-lo por mais tempo, e desde que Yukito viajou para os Estados Unidos, achou que Serena havia ido com ele. Pelo menos, foi o que Andrew lhe falou, mas, e se Andrew mentiu quando disse que não havia filho, e que ela tinha ido embora com Yukito, se, esse tempo todo, ela esteve aqui, esperando por ele. Darien estava confuso. Havia ido ao parque para lembrar-se de como foi feliz com Serena, mas, como ela partiu seu coração. Desde que se separaram, ele não mantinha uma relação seria com nenhuma moça, mas, Sakura parecia ser uma moça especial, alem de ser muito parecida com Serena, o que, para ele, já era suficiente.

**Rini! Rini! Onde você está filha! **Darien tremeu só de ouvir aquela voz melodiosa com a qual sonhou por quase quatro anos todas as noites

**To aqui mamãe! Vem ver o rapaz que eu conheci mãe**

**Rini, já não lhe ensinei que não se deve conversar com estranhos!!! **Serena falava um tanto quanto séria

**Mas mãe, eu já conheço esse moço! Ele é aquele que aparece no meu sonho!! Eu sei que é ele! Vem ver! **Rini falou isso enquanto puxava Serena na direção de Darien

Serena e Darien se olharam profundamente. Definitivamente não eram mais os mesmos

**Rini, vamos embora! Não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui**

**Mas mãe, puxa!**

**Vamos Rini!!!**

Assim, as duas saíram do parque antes que Darien pudesse manifestar qualquer reação, enquanto Serena continha as lágrimas para que a filha não percebesse quanto aquele encontro a havia abalado

CONTINUA


	5. Chapter 5

Serena após o encontro com Darien resolveu enviar Rini a uma colônia de férias com os filhos de Andrew, Hélios e Yumi, achando que assim ela estaria protegida da possível aproximação de Darien. Acompanhando as crianças estava Setsuna, a Sailor Pluto.

Darien tentava tirar aquela imagem de sua cabeça. Apesar que querer odiá-la, seu corpo tremeu ao vê-la linda como sempre, mas, lembrava-se a todo instante daquelas fotos, até que, sentiu de novo "aquela dor de cabeça" que só tinha quando serena estava em perigo. Instintivamente, transformou-se em Tuxedo Max, mas, ao chegar à porta, desiste, volta a sala esperando que ela escape. Opta por não ajuda-la como forma de vingança.

.................................. xxxxxxxxxx ............................

Do outro lado da cidade, Serena foi seqüestrada e era mantida amarrada aos pés de uma cama por correntes que sugavam sua energia. Andrew e Mina já se preocupavam com a demora de Serena, que, após o nascimento de Rini, havia se tornado extremamente pontual e responsável. Entraram em contato com as outras sailors, até que Marte teve uma visão do esconderijo de Serena e correram para ajuda-la.

**Minha princesa, quis largar tudo por você, e em troca, você casou com aquele palerma do Endymion, e ainda teve uma filha com ele... **esbravejou Seya enquanto acariciava o rosto de Serena, quase desacordada – **Agora princesa, você é minha, só minha, e seu amado Endymion não move uma palha para salvar você, ou, ao menos, saber onde você está hahahahaha **

**Você pode ter o meu corpo, mas nunca terá meu coração – **Disse Serena quase inconsciente

**Vamos ver até quando esse amor dura... Eu sei que o do seu amado Endymion eu fiz acabar rapidinho com algumas fotos muito fofas suas...**

Enquanto isso, as sailors se reúnem e acham melhor entrar em contato com Darien para que este vá a reunião, e muito a contra gosto, vai, mas dizendo que não irá ajudar no resgate de Serena. Andrew ao ouvir tais palavras, se irrita e parte para cima do irmão

**Seu idiota, você pode ser muito inteligente pra algumas coisas, mas pra outras é totalmente tapado. A energia da Serena está acabando, e, se não fizermos nada, ela vai morrer nas mãos de sabe Deus quem... e você... você não para de se fazer de coitadinho, olha em volta cara!! A Serena fugiu de Tókio desacreditada por todos, teve uma filha, criou e educou a menina sempre dizendo como o pai dela era um homem bom e maravilhoso e você... você ficou aqui com sua vidinha perfeita, com milhares de namoradas e ainda a entrega aos lobos!!! Você realmente não merece o amor da Serena, muito menos da Rini que é uma menina pura e inocente e não merece o pai que tem!!**

Darien olha para Andrew petrificado, não consegue processar todas as informações de uma vez só e tenta responder

**Andrew, você não sabe o que se passa comigo, não sabe o que saber que a mulher da sua vida o traiu com seu melhor amigo e espero que nunca descubra!!!**

**Realmente, você é burro ou o quê??? Teve quatro anos para tentar descobrir alguma coisa, para procura-la, para saber se aquela criança é sua, ou, pelo menos, para olhar as fotos com mais atenção e ver que o cara das fotos é você e não o Yukito! É tão burro que não viu que tudo não passou de montagens**

**Mon... montagens!! **Gaguejou Darien

**É Darien, montagens. Descobri no dia que vocês se separaram e mostrei a Serena. Ela nunca contou os detalhes daquela noite, só que você fez coisas que a magoaram demais, que ela não iria procurar você pra pedir perdão por algo que não fez e me proibiu de contar a você. Só descumpri minha promessa por se tratar de uma emergência**

**Então... Aquela menina... Rini, é minha filha!!! Meu Deus, como fui burro! Como pude magoar tanto a Serena! Como pude deixa-la ir embora!! Vamos, vamos salva-la!!**


	6. Chapter 6

De um lado da cidade, Darien e as sailors corriam contra o tempo para tentar salvar Serena, e esta, está quase desacordada, mas ainda lúcida o suficiente para perceber que as intenções de Seya não eram as melhores. De longe, Rei conseguiu fazer uma espécie de projeção do que acontecia com Serena para que pudessem mensurar o risco que ela corria. Darien fica enojado com o que vê pela bola

**Calma Bombom, eu sei que você vai acabar gostando **– Disse Seya maliciosamente enquanto afastava os braços de Serena que ainda resistia a suas investidas, apesar de não conseguir o sucesso desejado

**Me larga Seya, por favor, não insiste, eu não te amo**

Seya se irrita e desfere um ultimo golpe em Serena, que apesar de fraco, foi o suficiente para desacorda-la. Enquanto começava a abrir os primeiros botões do vestido de Serena, Darien e as sailors chegam para salva-la.

**Tire suas mãos imundas da Serena, Seya **– Disse Darien irado, já transformado em Tuxedo Mask, indo em direção a Seya

**Olha quem fala!! Você teve todas as chances do mundo para tê-la com você, mas jogou todas as oportunidades fora ** - Seya disse enquanto Darien o puxava pela gola da camisa

Então uma luta começou, não pela Terra ou alguma ameaça a Cristal Tókio, mas, pelo amor de Serena, que estava sendo socorrida por Rei e Mina e levada para longe. Darien após muitos golpes, derrota Seya e o transforma em pó, então corre para ver sua amada.

**Amy, como está a Serena? Por favor, faça alguma coisa para acorda-la**

**Não poço fazer muita coisa. A situação só não está pior pelo Cristal de Prata que estava renovando as energias dela, mas, parece que ela não tem mais vontade de voltar. Fisicamente, está muito debilitada, são muitos hematomas e ferimentos, mas parece que ela não tem gosto pela vida**

**Não, Amy, temos que fazer alguma coisa** – Darien pega Serena no colo e se levanta – **Não vou desistir de você Serena!! Não agora, não depois de tudo. Volta, por favor!!**

Darien decide leva-la para seu apartamento para cuidar de sua amada pessoalmente. Andrew e Mina pegam Rini, Hélios e Yumi na colônia de férias e ficam com eles na casa da família para o caso de Serena precisar falar com ela e as demais sailors voltaram as suas famílias e filhos.

Serena ficou adormecida por dias, enquanto Darien pouco dormia, sempre ao seu lado, sempre pedindo para que ela acordasse, para que voltasse para ele, mas, parecia que ela não ouvia. Numa ultima tentativa, decidiu chamar Rini para que quem sabe na presença da filha, Serena acordasse.

Não sabia como se dirigir a Rini, afinal, ela não sabia que ele era seu pai, ao menos, era isso o que ele achava. Decidiu ir buscar Rini na casa de Andrew e deixar Amy tomando conta de Serena, no caminho, repassava o que iria falar com a menina. Pensava qual seria a reação dela ao saber que ele era seu pai. Pensava se teria a chance de ver sua filha crescer ao lado de sua amada Serena, que, apesar de ter ficado quatro longos anos afastados, ainda a amava como no primeiro esbarrão, quando ela jogou uma prova de matemática em sua cabeça. Chegando a casa de Andrew, tem uma longa conversa com ele, antes de se dirigir a Rini

**Então, nada até agora??? **Pergunta Andrew preocupado com a cunhada

**Nada mano. Isso esta me deixando doido. Me dói vê-la desacordada, sem forças, sem vontade de voltar.**

**Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas, para de descontar sua frustração no clima!!! Ninguém agüenta tanta chuva e ressaca!! Mas, a propósito mano, e se vocês usarem o Cristal de Prata?? Será que ele não devolve a energia da Serena??**

**Amy tentou, mas não deu certo. Segundo ela, é necessária uma certa freqüência que só a Serena tem para ativar o cristal. É como se ele bloqueasse com outra pessoa. Nenhuma das sailors tem essa energia. Já tentamos com todas, mas, nenhuma conseguiu**

**Mas vocês não tentaram com todas as sailors**

**Tentamos sim. Ray, Mina, Lita, Amy, Setsuna, Hakura e Michiru tentaram.**

**Mas vocês não tentaram com a Rini **– Darien faz uma cara de susto e fica meio sem reação

**Rini.... Por Kami... Minha filha.... Ela também é uma Sailor....**

**Era de se esperar sendo princesa da Lua e da Terra, não é??**

**Bem, era. Mas é que minha cabeça ta a mil agora. Saber que passei quatro anos sofrendo por algo que não aconteceu, que, pior, fiz a Serena sofrer com minha cabeça dura. Saber que perdi de apoiar e acompanhar Serena durante a gestação, que não vi sua barriga crescer, que não estive ao seu lado no momento do parto, que não a ajudei com as fraldas e banhos, que perdi os primeiros passos e as primeiras palavras de minha filha, isso tudo dói, e não importa quanto tempo passe, vou me arrepender de não tê-la ouvido na primeira vez**

**Entendo que esteja vendo as coisas por esse ângulo, mas, agora, temos que chamar a Rini para ela tentar ativar o Cristal de Prata**

**A propósito, como ela é? Do que gosta? Vamos, me diga**

**Ela parece com vocês dois. Tem sua paixão por livros, mas odeia matemática. Tira-la da cama é um sofrimento, mas é muito responsável com seus compromissos. Ela tem muito dos dois. **– Darien ouvia tudo babando pela filha – **Mas, é melhor chama-la logo, antes que vá dormir, por que, se não, vai ficar difícil de leva-la**

Andrew sobe para chamar Rini, enquanto Darien olha as fotos espalhadas pela casa que ele conhece muito bem, afinal, cresceu nesta casa, e foi também nesta casa que pediu Serena em namoro e em casamento. Via fotos deles jovens, comemorando o noivado, na festa de casamento dele e Serena, fotos do casamento de Andrew w Mina, fotos de Serena e Rini e pensava em como foi burro para não ver o que estava na cara

CONTINUA .......


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew chama Rini para conversar com Darien. A menina fica empolgada em conhecer um amigo de sua mãe, que a dias não entrava em contato. Ao reconhecer o rapaz do lago e de seus sonho, teve uma súbita vontade de abraça-lo, mas se conteve

**Oi moço, você não é o Darien??**

**Oi Rini, que bom que lembrou de mim**

**Sim... Sabe, você tem alguma coisa que me lembra alguém... sei lá, parece que esta triste...**

**Você acha??? Realmente, você não poderia ser mais parecida com sua mãe... E por falar na sua mãe... **– Darien fica sério agora – **ela está precisando da nossa ajuda... Ela está dormindo num sono profundo, e, acho que só você pode acorda-la**

**Tá bom, então, vamos logo encontra-la, já estou com saudades... Ela é mesmo muito dorminhoca!!! **– Darien sorri ao ver a filha falar daquele jeito, muito parecido com o seu ao falar de Serena. Mesmo se não soubesse de nada, diria que a menina realmente parece com ele

**Vamos logo tio... Posso te chamar de tio né??**

**Claro que pode... **"Se bem que preferiria que me chamasse de pai" pensou Darien – **Vamos**

Então, pai e filha saem da mansão da família Chiba em direção ao apartamento de Darien. Ao chegar ao apartamento, Amy, que havia ficado tomando conta de Serena, vai embora, deixando Darien e Rini a sós com a sailor desacordada. Darien vê que Amy não deu o banho de Serena, e, como ela não permitia que mais ninguém o fizesse, achou estranho. De uma hora pra outra, varias perguntas rodeavam a mente de Darien: Por que Amy não permitia que ninguém desse banho em Serena? Por que, apesar de estar no verão, vestiam Serena com pijamas de mangas comprida, sendo que Serena os odiava? Por que? Por que?? Darien não resistiu e decidiu que ele mesmo daria o banho de Serena, sem avisar nenhuma outra sailor, pois sabia que elas o impediriam. "Mas, que mal há? Elas esqueceram e eu já enjoei de ver Serena sem roupas, não é mais do que uma gentileza" pensava Darien enquanto tirava alguns monitores do corpo de Serena e a carregava para o banheiro

**Onde você vai com a minha mãe??? **Rini perguntou um pouco preocupada, apesar de não sentir nenhum perigo

**Vou leva-la para tomar banho**

**Mas não pode, você é homem... Mamãe não fica sem roupas na frente de um homem... **

**Calma, não se preocupe, não vou fazer mal a ela. Sei que está preocupada com sua mãe, mas ela precisa tomar banho pra trocar os curativos, e como você é muito pequena pra dar banho nela sozinha, acho que eu mesmo vou ter que fazer **– Darien disse, reparando como a menina é desconfiada como a mãe

**Ta bom!! – **Rini disse indo para a sala ver tevê

Darien começou a encher a banheira, colocando uns sais de banho que sabia que Serena gostava. Durante os quatro anos afastados, ele costumava usa-lo em seu banho para sentir um pouco do seu cheiro. Banheira pronta começa a tirar a roupa de Serena e repara em marcas que ela não tinha. Começa a se sentir culpado novamente por não ter ido resgata-la antes. Seu corpo está todo ferido, cheio de hematomas e mordidas. Já podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido antes de chegar, e, pelas marcas, ela tinha tentado resistir de todas as formas, mas, estava fraca. Agora tudo estava claro em sua cabeça, o porque de Amy não deixar que ninguém cuidasse da sua princesa, o porque dela estar tão preocupada com uma hemorragia que ninguém via. Ao ver o corpo de sua amada desacordada, totalmente machucado, chorou como nunca, por culpa. Sabia que se tivesse deixado o orgulho de lado, Serena não teria passado pelo que passou, não teria sido renegada pela família por ser adultera, sendo que não era, não teria tido de criar a filha dos dois sozinha e se não fosse Andrew, sabe deus mais o que teria que passar. Via agora nela a menina que adorava sorvete de chocolate com calda extra, a mesma menina que despertou nele o amor que julgava que fosso apenas de contos de fadas, e que, mesmo sendo delicada, não tinha medo de arriscar sua vida por um desconhecido. Assim, com lágrimas nos olhos, deu seu banho, cobriu seus ferimentos e pôs uma roupa que cobria as marcas, para que Rini não as visse. Depois de colocar Serena de volta na cama, foi atrás de Rini para acomoda-la também, mas, esta foi direto para o lado da mãe

**Mãe, ... Mãe acorda ... anda... **Rini sacodia levemente a mãe **Anda mãe, o tio Darien vai cansar de bancar a babá da bela adormecida desse jeito!! Aff não adianta tio, ela deve estar num sonho muito bom ou muito ruim pra não acordar**

**Sem problema Rini, quando chegar a hora, ela vai acordar. Você não está com fome??**

**Tô sim, dá pra você fazer alguma coisa pra mim por favor**

**Claro, vamos pra cozinha**

Assim, pegando Rini no colo, foram pra cozinha fazer o jantar e uma sopa para Serena, mas, não podiam imaginar o que estava acontecendo assim que saíram do quarto. Serena estava despertando, muito lentamente, mas estava. Abriu os olhos bem devagar para se acostumar com a luz e não pode acreditar onde estava. Estava de novo naquele quarto, que um dia foi deles... com um pijama que lembrava os da sua adolescência (rosa com estampa de coelhinhos) só que de manga comprida (coisa que odiava em pijamas). Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo todo doía, parecendo que tinha levado uma surra, mas, espera ai, tinha realmente levado uma surra e algumas coisas a mais. Fechou os olhos para tirar aquela lembrança da cabeça e começou a ouvir risos vindo da cozinha. Risos familiares. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Eram Rini e Darien conversando e rindo animadamente na cozinha. Não podia permitir isto, pois, tinha certeza que se Darien descobrisse que Rini era sua filha, iria querer tomar a menina. Tinha que ir embora o mais rápido o possível. Levantou-se com dificuldade, abriu o guarda-roupa e surpreendeu-se com ainda terem roupas suas lá. Pegou uma calça preta, uma blusa rosa bebê e um sobretudo preto. Reparou que o cabelo estava úmido, então deixou solto. Seu cabelo agora não ia até as coxas como na adolescência, agora usava abaixo dos ombros, mais apropriado a uma mãe de família. A curtos passos saiu do quarto, seguindo para a cozinha apoiada nas paredes.

**Interrompo?? **Serena perguntou calmamente, apoiada na porta da cozinha

**Serena **– Darien a olhava assustado – **Volte pra cama, você tem que descansar**

**Mamãe, finalmente... O tio Darien estava me contando historias do tempo que vocês eram adolescentes. Ele me disse que você tirava notas muito baixas hein...**

**É verdade Rini, mas, conversamos depois sobre isso, agora, vamos pra casa. A propósito, quem me deu banho???? – **Serena perguntou já preocupada com a resposta

**Serena, a Amy esqueceu e eu dei **"se bem que não há nenhuma parte do seu corpo que eu não tenha visto ou beijado pelo menos uma vez"– Disse Darien sem jeito ao ver os olhos de Serena saltarem como bolinhos de arroz – **e você tem que descansar. Volte pro quarto, não vou fazer mal a você**

**Agradeço sua ajuda, mas, não posso ficar nesse apartamento depois e tudo. Preciso ir agora. Depois mando m cheque pelo Andrew para cobrir minhas despesas do tempo que estive aqui. Vamos Rini **– Serena segura Rini pela mão, mas tomba um pouco – **Vamos**

**Espera, precisamos conversar **– Darien disse suplicante

**Tudo o que deveria, ou melhor, não deveria ser dito, já foi feito a quatro anos atrás neste apartamento, e, não estou em condições de brigar hoje. **– Serena disse indo embora


	8. Chapter 8

Darien tentava absorver aquele misto de sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Alegria, culpa, luxuria, desejo, tristeza, autopiedade. Tantas coisas que ele não sabia por onde começar. Instintivamente, ligou para Andrew para saber onde Serena estava morando agora. Com o endereço em mãos, correu para o prédio em que Serena mora agora. O porteiro informou que ela ainda não havia chegado, o que o preocupou, mas, seu "radar" de perigo não indicou nada. A ligação entre Serena e Darien ainda é muito forte. Serena chega sozinha ao apartamento, como se soubesse que Darien a esperava.

**Suba! Seja lá o que você queira me dizer, não deve ser falado em público, apesar de acreditar que você já falou o suficiente a quatro anos atrás**

**Vamos, ainda temos muito o que conversar**

Enquanto subiam até o apartamento, Darien repensava tudo o que deveria dizer a Serena. Ao entrar, ficou no mínimo assustado com a decoração do apartamento. A Serena que ele conhecia era totalmente apaixonada por rosa e por pouco não pintou toda a casa com esta cor, mas, agora, observava um apartamento sobriamente decorado, quase tudo em preto ou branco. Olhou alguns porta-retratos onde viu fotos de Serena grávida de 8 meses, com a recém-nascida Rini, no primeiro aniversário da menina, no batismo da menina, alguns momentos de lazer, e, pensou como tudo poderia ter sido.

**Bem, só quero avisar que estou muito cansada para discutir com você, então, se puder falar logo, eu agradeço**

**Certo **– Darien ficou um pouco constrangido – **Bem, queria pedir perdão por ser o idiota que sou, por não merecer o amor que você sentiu por mim. Perdão por de deixar enganar tão fácil com a verdade na minha cara**

**Como??? Do que você esta falando???**

**Há quatro anos, eu deixei, melhor, expulsei a felicidade da minha vida por um ciúme doentio que senti. Fui burro de não ouvir meu coração, de nem ao menos contestar o que vi, de acreditar nos outros e não ouvir você Serena. Burro por ter te deixado sozinha no momento mais importante das nossas vidas, por não ter segurado sua mão na hora do parto, de ter te condenado sendo que você é inocente e pior, de ter deixado você na mão daquele maldito sendo que poderia ter te socorrido**

**Era isso? Bem, se era isso que você tinha pra me dizer, já disse. Agora, se me der licença...**

**COMO, você não vai falar nada??**

**E o que você espera hein?? Que eu esqueça tudo agora e corra pros seus braços dizendo que te amo e pra esquecermos o passado. Se era isso, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva. Eu não sou mais aquela otária que você fazia de gato e sapato, que lutou contra o mundo pro você, que entregou a vida numa bandeja pra salvar a sua e apesar de tudo, você deixou aqui, esperando, como quem enjoa de um brinquedo... não Darien, se era isso que você espera, sinto muito, mas veio ao lugar errado**

**Não Serena, não é nada disso... eu só queria te pedir desculpas e... tentar me reaproximar de você e da nossa filha**

**NOSSA FILHA ... AGORA ELA É NOSSA FILHA!!!! Tenha dó não é... ela é MINHA filha, não tem pai. O pai dela era um idiota qualquer que me largou do nada. Ela não precisa de mais problemas do que já tem **– nesse momento, lagrimas caem dos olhos de Serena – **Ela tem a mãe pra protege-la, apesar de não poder dizer a mesma coisa sobre mim, depois do que você fez não é... bem, se era isso que você queria, já pode ir embora** – Segue em direção a porta e a abre para que Darien saia

Darien sai arrasado, mas, sabia que Serena não ia perdoa-lo tão facilmente, apesar de uma parte dele achar que iria, só que ele também não ia desistir na primeira tentativa, nem que para isso, tivesse que usar todas as rosas do Japão para pedir desculpas, e, era isso que ia fazer. Encomendou 1001 rosas vermelhas e pediu que fossem entregues no apartamento de Serena acompanhadas de um cartão onde estava escrito:

_Serena,_

_Posso não ser a pessoa mais certa do mundo, muito menos merecer o seu amor, mas, me perdoe. Sei que isso não é fácil, principalmente depois de todas as minhas burradas, só que este idiota aqui te ama, mas do que a si mesmo. Por favor, me aceite de volta_

_Te amo ontem, hoje e sempre_

_Darien_

Mina acordou Serena com a "pequena" encomenda de rosas que lotavam a sala do apartamento. Mina parecia super feliz com a reconciliação do casal, dava pulinhos de felicidade que foram interrompidos pela cara de raiva de Serena

**Foi só ele saber da Rini que agora me ama e tudo mais.... E realmente muita cara de pau do Darien mesmo.... Mina, faz um favor pra mim**

**Diz Serena, o que eu posso fazer????**

**Mande devolver todas essas rosas... Fiquei alérgica a rosas e a tudo que elas representam**

**Mas, mas, Serena... O Darien ta sendo tão fofo em pedir desculpas desse jeito... não jogue as rosas fora**

**Se você não devolver, devolvo eu, ta bom!!! Alem do que, pelo que eu vi, ele já é comprometido com alguém, e não é certo mandar rosas pra uma mulher sendo comprometido com outra**

**Ok, ok, deixa que eu devolvo**

Assim, Mina puxou seu celular e ligou para Darien para que mandasse alguém recolher aquelas flores, pois, Serena agora tinha alergia a rosas. Darien não entendeu direito a justificativa, mas, aceitou de qualquer forma. A ultima coisa que queria era irritar Serena. _"mas não pense que vou desistir fácil de você..." _pensou Darien


	9. Chapter 9

**Bem, gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial a uma amiga que fiz através das fanfics e que tem me dado muito apoio neste projeto. Muito obrigada Dupliiing, seu apoio e suas palavras tem sido um estímulo muito grande a continuar esta fic. Chega a ser engraçado como um oceano pode separar pessoas tão parecidas.... e a todos vocês, convido a lerem a fic da minha amiga "Amor intenso, amor que dói"**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Pretendo postar no mínimo um capítulo por semana, mas, espero poder postar mais**

**..............................................................................................................................**

Darien resolveu entrar em contato com Andrew para saber do que Serena gosta agora, pois Andrew e Mina são as pessoas com maior contato com Serena

**Mochi mochi**

**Oi mano**

**Fala cara**

**Bem, vou direto ao ponto. Quero reconquistar a Serena, mas não faço a menor idéia de por onde começar**

**Humm**

**Cara, estou pra ficar doido de tanto pensar. Ontem, fui no apartamento dela pedir desculpas por tudo, mas ela só faltou me destruir com o Cristal Lunar!!! Mandei pra ela 1001 rosas vermelhas com um pedido de desculpas e pedindo pra ela me aceitar de volta e a Mina seguindo ordens da Serena, devolveu as rosas, e disse que agora ela tinha alergia a rosas**

**Kkkkk, essa minha cunhadinha kkkkk**

**Ei, isso é sério!! Eu preciso dela. Você sabe como fiquei mal sem ela. Ainda mais agora que já sei da nossa filha**

**Sei disso Darien, mas, não posso deixar de dizer que foi você mesmo quem procurou por isso**

**Eu sei, eu errei. Nem deveria tentar alguma coisa, mas... ao vê-la tão perto... fico bobo igual a um adolescente. Ela é tão linda, tão perfeita... só falto ficar louco...**

**Menos cara, menos. Por enquanto, te aconselho a ser um pouco mais sutil ok, porque pelo jeito que você tá, ela deve pensar que você a quer de volta por pena por causa do Seya ou obrigação por causa da Rini, ou ainda, interesse em Tókio de Cristal**

**Não cara! Eu a amo. Amei desde aquela topada em que ela tacou uma prova de matemática na minha cabeça**

**Bem, já sei o que você vai fazer hoje... ela não pode ficar sozinha por causa da ameaça do Seya, então, você vai tomar conta dela hoje... Aí, mais tarde, deixo a Rini aí pra vocês sentirem o clima de família... quem sabe isso não começa a amolecer o coração dela heim**

**Ótima idéia!!! Só não sei se ela vai me aceitar como companhia. Com certeza ela vai ligar para alguma sailor pra ficar no meu lugar**

**Não se preocupe... elas vão estar ocupadas... pelo menos é isso que elas vão dizer...**

**Obrigado mano! Você é dez**

**De nada cara. Agora, corre pra lá que eu cuido do resto ok! Até mais e boa sorte!!**

**Até mais**

Darien se arruma e põe algumas peças de roupa em uma mochila e segue em direção do apartamento de Serena, pensando em cada palavra a dizer e em tudo o que deveria fazer para ser perfeito para ela de novo

DING DONG

**O que você está fazendo aqui???**

**Vim tomar conta de você. Mina, pode ir. O Andrew já está te esperando**

**Não! Você não vai ficar aqui. Vou chamar alguma sailor pra vir para cá!!**

**Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não mordo sabe... o Andrew entrou em contato com as meninas e elas estão ocupadas... Não se preocupe, vou tomar conta de você direitinho!!!**

CONTINUA....

E aí gente, gostaram??? Prometo não enrolar muito pra terminar esta fic, mas faltam alguns pontos importantes a serem tratados

Aguardo Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gente, este capítulo contem um pouco, mas, muito pouco mesmo, de hentai, então, corações fracos pela paixão por Darien, continuem lendo hehehehe. Aproveitem**_

Darien entra no apartamento de Serena satisfeito com o plano em prática. Na ida pediu a Andrew que leva-se Rini só no dia seguinte. Queria a chance de uma noite a sós com Serena para ver o que acontecia, e tudo indicava que teria sucesso, pois Serena continuava abalada com a presença dele.

**Serena, posso tomar um banho??? Tive muito trabalho no roseiral, mas, parece que você não gosta mais de rosas, não é?**

**Adquiri alergia desde que nos separamos... e o banheiro fica na segunda porta a direita. Espere ai que vou pegar uma toalha pra você**

**Certo**

Quando Serena deu as costas, Darien correu para o banheiro e tirou a camisa o mais rápido o que pode, pois sabia que esse era o ponto fraco dela, pôs a banheira para encher, tirou os sapatos e esperou para ouvir os passos dela para começar a tirar a calça

**Ah meu deus... me desculpa Darien** – Serena disse virando o rosto, mas, olhando assim mesmo – **mas, puxa vida, custava esperar enquanto procurava a toalha!!!**

**Que é isso Serena, até parece que você nunca me viu com bem menos roupa que isso **(Darien falou muito maliciosamente – já estava apenas com uma cueca preta -, aproximando-se de Serena, que, a esta altura lutava pra não agarra-lo ali mesmo)** ou será que não se lembra??**

**Darien, por favor, não começa **– Serena disse suplicante

**Parar com o que Serena **– ele falou virando Serena para si - ** com isso?? –** e a beijou com a paixão guardada por quatro anos

Serena resistiu alguns segundos, mas, logo se entregou ao beijo, pois também o ansiava a muito tempo. Em uma fração de segundos estavam no quarto de Serena, ela sendo carregada por Darien em direção à cama. Darien a depositou suavemente na cama, retirando-lhe as roupas e beijando cada pedaço da pele exposta.

**Não sabe como senti falta de você, da sua pele, do seu corpo, do seu calor Serena. Cada dia que estivemos longe parecia um dia de tempestade para mim. Minha vida perde o sentido se você não está comigo amor **– Darien dizia enquanto depositava beijos pelo corpo de Serena, antes de penetrar-lhe suavemente. Passaram o resto do dia e a noite fazendo amor. Sentiam-se satisfeitos por estarem nos braços um do outro depois de tanto tempo. Era como estivessem completos, unidos, ligados, não pelo passado ou pelo futuro, mas por aquele momento

Darien não queria perder nenhum minuto daquela noite com o sono, apenas queria que o tempo parasse e que pudesse ficar olhando para Serena dormir sob seu peito, com os longos cabelos loiros escorrendo pela cama, com um sorriso suave me seu rosto, mas, foi vencido pelo cansaço e acabou dormindo.

Quando Serena acordou, achou que a noite anterior tinha sido um sonho, pois havia sido bom demais para ser verdade, mas, ao ouvir as batidas do coração do seu amado sob seu rosto, teve certeza que tudo foi real, e ela agora vivia em um sonho, até que ele mexeu a mão direita em direção da costa de Serena, como que para prende-la contra si. Mas, no momento que tirou a mão dele de sua costa, reparou na aliança dourada que usava. Aquilo, definitivamente era um anel de noivado. Não acreditava no que tinha feito, principalmente no que ele havia feito sendo comprometido, jurando amor eterno a uma mulher que não era sua noiva. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos enquanto levantava apressadamente indo em direção do banheiro da suíte, trancando-o

Darien dormia tranquilamente, satisfeito por estar com Serena, até que começou a sentir-se vazio e acordou rapidamente. Olhou para os lados e ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro. Começou a se vestir e foi a procura de Serena. Sabia que tinha algo de errado na atitude dela. Será que ela estaria comprometida com outro? Será que não o amava mais? Será que se arrependeu pela noite anterior? Decidido, bateu na porta do banheiro


	11. Chapter 11

**Serena... o que houve amor??? **Darien perguntava preocupado

**O que houve?? Houve que passei a noite com meu ex-marido sendo que ele já tem uma noiva esperando por ele... que tipo de mulher você achou eu fosse em Darien?? Uma que aceita dividir???**

**Que é isso Serena! Nunca pensaria numa coisa dessas. Eu te amo e nada vai mudar isso. E esse noivado hoje mesmo estará acabado**

Neste momento, Andrew e Rini entram na casa com a chave reserva prontos para fazer uma surpresa para o casal, com uma grande cesta de café da manha, mas, permanecem em silêncio ao ouvir as vozes dos dois discutindo.

**Darien, entende que não vou destruir a felicidade de ninguém. Não precisa se sentir obrigado a ficar comigo por conta da ameaça do Seya ou pela noite passada. Esquece isso ta. Volta pra sua noiva, que já deve estar preocupada com você**

**Serena, entende você. Eu te amo mais que tudo. A Sakura foi só uma válvula de escape quando perdi você. Não me sinto obrigado a ficar com você por nada Serena. Se não te amasse, não estaria aqui, tentando de qualquer jeito que você me perdoe e me aceite pra formarmos nossa família de novo, como sempre deveria ter sido...**

**Entendi Darien... seu interesse está na Rini! Se é esse o problema, não se preocupe. Agora que tem certeza que é o pai dela, não vou afastar vocês, até porque vi que vocês se deram bem**

Rini estava emocionada com o que ouvia. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Os sonhos com um príncipe igual a Darien, dizendo-lhe que deveria apoiar a mãe. O fato de se sentir tão protegida ao lado dele. A reação da mãe ao encontra-lo no parque. Tudo se encaixava. Darien era seu pai e ex-marido de sua mãe, que a única coisa que sabia, e porque ouviu uma conversa entre a mãe e Mina, era que foi um cegado por mentiras.

**Não Serena. Meu interesse não é só Rini. Amo nossa filha desde que a encontrei no parque do nosso primeiro encontro com você, mas, pelo amor de deus, eu te amo, te amei todos esses anos, e antes de te conhecer pessoalmente, já te conhecia como a princesa dos meus sonhos... quase fiquei louco com aquela armação do Seya. Achei que a vida tinha acabado pra mim, porque você não estava mais comigo Serena. Me diz, o que é que você quer pra acreditar em mim**

**Vai embora por favor. Daqui a pouco a Rini chega aqui e não quero que ela saiba nada por enquanto. Por favor Darien**

Resignado, Darien sai sem reparar que Rini e Andrew estavam na varanda do apartamento ouvindo absolutamente tudo o que foi dito, e já com um plano em mente.


	12. Chapter 12

Darien saiu do apartamento de Serena decidido a terminar sua relação com Sakura. Não era justo com ela, muito menos com Serena manter as duas ao mesmo tempo. Sua preocupação no momento era a reação de Sakura. Não podia prever a reação dela

**Sakura, precisamos conversar...**

**Diga, meu amor**

**Sakura... bem... não posso mais manter nossa relação...**

Em lágrimas **Mas ... o que foi que eu fiz???**

**Nada Sakura, o problema é comigo...**

**Darien, eu sei que você não me ama. Você foi sincero comigo sobre isso. Só me diz uma coisa, o que houve?? A sua ex tem alguma coisa a ver com isso??**

**Sakura, por favor. Não vamos meter a Serena nesta história**

**Pelo amor de Deus Darien. Como não vamos mete-la nesta história, se ela sempre esteve entre nós. Você acha que eu nunca percebi que você ainda é apaixonado por ela... Ta na sua cara! Dá pra ver... quando estamos juntos, suia cabeça sempre está nela. Você a vê em mim porque somos parecidas, ou você achou que eu nunca ia notar a semelhança. Sem contar que não foram poucas as vezes que você chamou por ela em sonho ou na hora H. Agora Darien, quero saber se você acha que vale a pena fazer esta troca**

**Sakura... por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas são! Tem coisas que você não sabe, e que eu também não sabia... Entende que o burro desta história sou eu. Eu não acreditei na Serena, a abandonei sozinha, grávida, disse e fiz coisas que me arrependo muito, coisas que a fizeram sofrer demais, sendo que ela, sempre foi fiel a mim. Eu praticamente a joguei na cova dos leões, sem direito a ajuda, porque até a família dela a abandonou por ela supostamente ter me traído.**

**Espera ai... filho? Que história é essa de filho???**

**Quando nos separamos, ela me disse que estava grávida, e eu, burro, não acreditei. Achei que fosse uma tentativa de me amarrar a ela, e se realmente estivesse grávida, não seria meu. Durante o processo de separação não a encontrei, por isso não vi sua barriga crescendo e ela proibiu qualquer um que tivesse contato comigo de falar alguma coisa. Tinha medo de que quisesse tomar a criança dela, e realmente não a culpo. Foi uma gravidez de alto risco e provavelmente na época, teria realmente tirado a criança dela... ela teve a menina sozinha... teve muitos problemas... é uma menina linda, educada, inteligente...**

**E você é um pai babão**

**É verdade**

**Já esperava que um dia isso fosse acontecer. Soube disso no momento que tivemos aquela conversa sobre nossos sentimentos a algum tempo atrás. Onde prometemos ser amigos. Espero que seja muito feliz com sua mulher e sua filha**

**Obrigada, e espero que encontre alguém que mereça o seu amor mais do que eu**

N.A.: Oie gente,

Iai, estão gostando???? Espero que sim. Continuem lendo e mandem reviews ok!!!

Agradecimentos a **Dumpliing** que sempre me dá ótimas idéias, e tem me apoiado muito nesta fic. Sinceramente, seu apoio tem sido fundamental pra mim. Este capítulo é para você!!! Beijocas

A **Sweetmoonprincess**, espero que a fase depressão tenha passado, pois, como te disse, sempre temos a família fanfic para compartinhar, então, já sabes precisando de uma ajuda, ou alguém pra conversar, só me procurar ok!!

Aos demais leitores desta fic, que me enchem de incentivo a continuar postando apesar dos pesares e, sempre me dão palavras de apoio. Muito obrigada por me agüentarem

Espero continuar neste ritmo de postagens, em torno de duas por semana. Uma no meio da semana e outra no fim de semana, e já sabem, qualquer coisa, me procurem no msn ta

Beijocas a todos

Princesa Rebecca Chiba


	13. Chapter 13

Serena tentava controlar o impulso d ir atrás de Darien dizendo que a ama e que faria tudo para tê-lo de volta. Não podia dizer que se arrependeu do acontecido, porque realmente não se arrependia. Ela o amava. Seu corpo necessitava do corpo dele pra se sentir vivo novamente. Ele, e só ele conseguiam despertar essas sensações nela. Só de lembrar da noite passada sentia seu baixo ventre contorcer. Sempre foram assim, insaciáveis.

Darien voltava para seu apartamento sentindo-se aliviado por ter terminado com Sakura. Ainda estava aéreo quando entrou em casa, embriagado com o cheiro de Serena ainda em seu corpo, com o toque dela ainda tão quente em sua pele. Não precisava de esforço para lembrar da noite passada. Bastava fechar os olhos e podia sentir as mãos dela explorando sua barriga, arranhando suas costas; sentia o corpo dela se contorcendo sob o seu. Bastava isso e seu corpo já mostrava resposta, muito evidente por sinal. Decidido a mudar esta situação ligou para o irmão

**Andrew..**

**Darien, você leu meus pensamentos. Estou precisando falar com você**

**Também estou precisando falar contigo**

**É sobre você e a Serena**

**Diga, pois o que tinha para falar é sobre ela**

**Primeiro: se você quer ter alguma coisa com a Serena, tem que terminar com a Sakura**

**Já fiz isso, justamente por isso te liguei. Quero minha família de volta**

**Ótimo, o primeiro passo foi dado. Agora, tens que ir ao apartamento da Serena. Ela quer contar a Rini toda a verdade, e está te esperando para isso**

**Ta bom, estou indo para lá**

**Olha, só uma coisinha... não espere que Rini se impressione ta. Não se assuste com a reação dela**

**O quê??? Você falou alguma coisa pra ela???**

**Eu não Darien... sabe que não sou nenhum fofoqueiro... o negócio é que estávamos no apartamento hoje de manha antes de você sair**

**Espera ai, então ela ouviu a minha discursão com a Serena. Ela já sabe??**

**Já, mas, ouvir o que ouviu hoje foi só pra confirmar. Lembre que ela é uma princesa mítica. Tem dons especiais assim como você e Serena. E por favor não se irrite... tinha me programado pra ir ao parque com as crianças... e toda vez que você se irrita é assim... o tempo fecha literalmente**

**Quem mandou ter um irmão ligado a Terra a ponto de controlar o tempo??**

**É verdade**

**Mas, diga... qual é o dom da Rini??**

**Ela tem tele cinese, e tem a muito sensibilidade aguçada. Te conhecia antes de te ver, por isso, sempre disse que tinha pai, só que ele é um baka por ter deixado a mãe**

**Isso porque ela ainda vai fazer 4 anos, imagine com 14**

**É meu caro, vai saber o que papai e mamãe passaram contigo hehehehe**

**Porque diz isso?? Eua um garoto bonzinho...**

**Porque ela é igual a você quando fala. Tem seu vicio pela leitura, mas é elétrica como a mãe**

**Bem, o papo ta bom, mas, tenho que ir. Vou tomar um banho pra ir lá com a Serena**

**Tchau**

**Tchau**

Andrew desliga e olha maliciosamente para Rini, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha

**Bem, a primeira parte foi feira. Seu pai já se separou da noiva. Já o mandei para o apartamento da sua mãe, que a essa altura, deve estar no banho. Agora, Rini, é com você. É só trancar os dois lá dentro**

**Quanto a isso, não se preocupe tio... e as câmeras, estão prontas???**

**Está tudo certo. Com elas poderemos saber se o plano deu certo ou não**

**kkkkk**


	14. Chapter 14

DING DONG ... **Já vai**...

Serena abre a porta do apartamento usando um robe e uma camisola, crente de que eram Andrew w Rini, não Darien como ela via.

**Darien... O que você veio fazer aqui?????**

**Você quem deve saber, afinal foi você quem me chamou... (sorri maliciosamente) pode fazer o que quiser comigo **(N.A.: Serena, se você não quiser, me dá que eu quero hehehe)

**O QUÊ!!! Que tipo de mulher você pensa que eu sou hein!!!!**

**Calma Serena, só estava brincando** "mentira, pode fazer o que quiser mesmo" **É que o Andrew me mandou vir pra cá o mais rápido o possível porque você queria conversar com a Rini pra contar que eu sou o pai dela...**

**Doador de sêmen você quer dizer... mas não... eu não ia falar com ela agora. Andrew me disse que ia trazer Rini aqui pra me dar um beijo e que ela ia ficar com você, pra que eu pudesse descansar...**

**Espera ai** – vira em direção a porta e tenta abri-la em vão – **está trancada**

**Como assim trancada?? Eu não tranquei a porta...**

**Mas, a Rini tem poder de tele cinese**

**EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A RINI ME TRANCOU AQUI COM VOCÊ **– bufava Serena

**Serena, calma... ela quer que tudo dê certo entre nós.... Serena, ela já sabe**

**Como assim já sabe... Darien, não acredito... você contou??**

**Não, mas ela estava aqui hoje de manhã com o Andrew**

Serena pega o comunicador das sailors, que agora utilizava novamente **E aquelas traidoras não atendem ao comunicador**

**Serena, com certeza elas estão sabendo do plano da Rini**

As horas passam e eles vão se aproximando aos poucos, contando o que fizeram no tempo em que estiveram separados. Como não há duas camas, pois o quarto de Rini não está pronto, eles ficam vendo televisão na cama de Serena

**Sere**

**Hum**

**Preciso te dizer uma coisa**

**Hum**

**Eu terminei com a Sakura**

**O que? Porque fez isso?**

**Eu não amo a Sakura... Sempre amei e sempre vou amar uma certa loira que usava odangos e que também é a Sailor Moon... - **Aproximando os corpos – **você sabe onde posso encontra-la??**

**Anhrham**

**Então, manda isso aqui pra ela, por favor...**

E o espaço entre os corpos some em um beijo quente e apaixonado. Em fração de segundos, as roupas que eles usavam estavam jogadas pelo chão do quarto. Naquele momento, não havia passado, futuro, Tókio de Cristal, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, inimigos, nada. Apenas o que havia era o desejo reprimido por quatro anos de um casal extremamente apaixonado, mas também orgulhoso para pedir e aceitar perdão. Passaram a noite se amando loucamente, como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e de certa forma realmente dependia.

Na manha seguinte, estavam exaustos mas satisfeitos. Não podiam esconder de quem quer que fosse que a noite tinha sido proveitosa. Mediante esta visão, Andrew decidiu abrir o apartamento.

**Andrew, finalmente, achei que fosse ficar presa aqui pra sempre**

**Maninha, não se preocupe. Você sabe muito bem que não faria nenhum mal a você. Só uma coisa, te chamo de manhinha ou de cunhadinha???**

**Maninha Andrew. Aqui, as coisa não mudaram em nada.. Foi uma noite e só, mas, não quero falar mais disso... **Serena falou secamente**... foi, digamos assim, um momento de curtição**

**O que?? Serena, a noite passada definitivamente não foi um momento de curtição... podia ser tudo, menos um momento de curtição**

**Pode não ter sido pra você Darien, mas pra mim foi**

* * *

**N.A.: **Iai gente, quem diria hein, Serena se aproveitando do Darien hehehe, se bem que eu queria me aproveitar dele também kkkk

Agradecimentos a **Dora Miller**, fico honrada por você ter entrado no universo das fanfics Sailor Moon por esta, e espero que continue a ler

**Mimi**, muito fofa você. Tens acompanhado esta fic desde o inicio, e garanto que teremos transformações, hehehe

**Acdy – chan** Fiquei muito feliz de encontrar alguém da veterinária aqui, e, suas solicitações serão atendidas... a vingança vem a galope hehehehe

**Dumpling** Bem, chega a ser repetitivo o quanto você me ajuda e não me deixa ficar pra baixo... Obrigada

**Sweetmoonprincess** Ai ai, as vezes, fico doida com a ansiedade, mas, sua amiga fominha é assim mesmo, mas, fazer o que. Suas sugestões sempre serão bem vindas ok

REVIEWS PLEASE

Beijocas gorduchas =)


	15. Chapter 15

Os dias passavam lentamente desde a manhã que Andrew libertou Serena e Darien. Neste meio tempo, Serena voltou a clincar em sua terra natal, tendo seus passos acompanhados de perto por Darien. Ele queria saber se ela tinha alguém para justificar sua atitude. Uma parte dele se sentia usada por ela, e outra parte, a maior parte, entendia o porque daquelas palavras. Serena se sentia magoada, ferida, principalmente depois de ter se entregue a ele, sendo que ele ainda era comprometido. Perguntava-se o que havia feito de errado, até que Rini decide por seu plano em prática de novo. Decide fazer uma festa na piscina da casa da família par unir os pais de novo.

**Ah... pai...**

**Rini, bom dia!!! **Falava Darien orgulhoso por ser chamado de pai

**Sabe o que é... uhm... Domingo é o aniversario do Helios e o tio Andrew vai dar uma festa na piscina. Mamãe vai estar aqui.... você vem??**

**Claro Rini, mas ela não vai ficar chateada???**

**Claro que não... Então, até domingo...**

**Até**

Assim os dois se despediram e Rini decide apimentar um pouquinho as coisas. Decide chamar um amigo que Serena conheceu quando elas moravam em Londres para vir ao Japão visita-las e ao mesmo tempo, servir de isca para o ciúme de Darien.

**Oi tio Ian.. tudo bem??**

**Minha princesa, aqui está tudo bem, só esse babão aqui que está morrendo de saudade da sua princesinha....você já deve estar uma mocinha.... me diz, como estão as coisas ai???? **

**Aqui esta tudo bem.... só que estou com saudade tio.... vem me visitar....**

**Bem, seu pedido veio a calhar... vou passar uns meses ai em Tókio a negócios e te vejo no domingo ok?**

**Perfeito tio. O endereço do tio Andrew você tem sim??**

**Tenho sim**

**Ah, domingo é aniversario do Helios, então, vou faer suspresa pra todos. E traga um calção de banho ta**

**Ok princesa. Até domingo**

**Até**

Ian Yoshi, 28 anos, 1,86 m, loiro, olhos azuis como o céu sem nuvens. Faz o tipo de homem que faz qualquer mulher suspirar. Alem dos atributos físicos, era extremamente rico, comandando pessoalmente uma empresa de informática, alem de gostar de crianças. É o típico cara perfeito. Apesar de Serena estar destinada a Darien, Mina sempre achou que Ian seria o par ideal para ela. Compreensivo, carinhoso, educado, gosta de Rini... e por ai vi.

E os dias se passaram até chegar o domingo da festa. Serena e Rini estavam na piscina. Serena usava um biquíni azul frente-única que favorecia mais ainda suas curvas e Rini um maio cor-de-rosa da Pucca. Darien, que estava na beira da piscina admirando mãe e filha, mantinha-se com uma bermuda preta que contrastava perfeitamente com o bronzeado de sua pele. De repente, o celular de Serena começa a tocar e Darien o entrega a dona.

**Alo..**

**Serena querida... liguei pra ver como você está??**

**Bem Ian, obrigada.... com saudade de você.. **Os olhos de Darien pulam como bolinhos de arroz ao ouvir estas palavras

**Fofura, me diz uma coisa... o que você faria se eu estivesse ai, agora??**

**Bem, correria até você pra te dar um abraço apertado, e provavelmente te molharia pois estou toda molhada**

**Bem bem, então, não tem problemas, pois trouxe uma muda de roupa a mais**

Nisso Serena vira de costas e vê Ian andando com o celular na mão. Corre ate ele e o abraça calorosamente. Ele gira Serena no ar como um pluma, ate que eles se desequilibram e caem no chão. Nisto Rini corre ate eles. Recompondo-se, Ian levanta-se, põe Rini no colo, pega na mão de Serena e vem andando ate os demais.

**Minha princesa que saudade... você realmente está uma mocinha agora...**

**Que é isso tio, são seus olhos** Disse Rini corando propositalmente

**N.A.: **Gente, problemas..... meu PC esta com defeito, então, a freqüência das postagens vai diminuir um pouco, pois, agora só conto com lan houses e o tempo pra digitar diminuiu bastante, mas, vou fazer o possível para manter o ritmo ok, ate porque estamos na fase final e ninguém merece esperar demais pelo fim....

Bem bem, espero que estejam gostando. Agradeço a todos os leitores desta fic, pois vocês me dão o incentivo para continuar sempre.

Beijos especiais para **Dumpling** (miga, sabes da força que tens me dado, e como já disse, realmente formamos uma boa dupla.... posso garantir que foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram em 2009 pra mim, beijão e feliz aniversario adiantado.... este capitulo é pra você) pra **Sweetmoonprincess** (oie, cara, você me inspira cada vez mais, e tem sido muito legal manter contato com você, trocar idéias. Você tem sido uma grande ajuda na continuidade desta fic) e a Nathoca Malfoy (querida, espero sinceramente que sua irmã melhore, e desejo tudo de bom pra você, e mais uma vez, forca, querida, nessas horas é mais do que necessário, é essencial)

Aos demais, REVIEWS....


	16. Chapter 16

Bem gente... o problema com o meu computador continua.... mas, estou fazendo o posso para continuar postando com freqüência... este capitulo contem uma song muito conhecida aqui no Brasil, que, por acaso, no caminho pra faculdade ouvi e me deu a inspiração para este capitulo... espero que gostem.... é minha primeira experiência com songs, e ainda tem a outra pra Serena.....

Antes de mais nada PARABÉNS DUMPLING.... fico muito feliz de compartilhar com você este momento especial que é o aniversário.... que você continue escrevendo brilhantemente como fez até hoje... beijos beijos beijos

CAP 16

Darien está chocado com a cena que vê. Um homem com sua filha no colo, agindo como se fosse o pai dela. Dá alguns passos para trás e topa com Andrew. Aquilo era demais para ele... decide ir embora.... será que este é o namorado de Serena??? Será que é por causa dele que ela não quer nada comigo??? E a Rini.... será que ela o chama de pai??? Será que ela gosta mais dele que de mim????? Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Darien enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade rumo sua casa

_É mais um dia sem você_

_Mais uma noite que eu espero_

_Se alguém no mundo quis você.. fui eu_

Darien estava trancado em casa, assistindo ao vídeo do casamento dele quase que o dia todo. Lembrando que como foi feliz e jogou tudo pela janela por falta de confiança

_Te dei os sonhos que sonhei_

_Te imaginei pra vida inteira_

_Se alguém fez tudo por você... fui eu_

As lágrimas já não escorriam como antes. Parecia que simplesmente estavam secando. Tinha noção de que não podia exigir nada de Serena. Estavam separados há 4 anos e foi ele quem terminou a relação da pior forma possível, na pior hora possível

_Diz agora o que é que eu faço pra viver_

_Se a cada dia é mais difícil ter esquecer_

_Tudo isso faz doer demais, eu queria só voltar atrás, ficar contigo_

_Diz agora o que é que eu faço pra aceitar_

_Será que existe outra pessoa em meu lugar_

_Mas o tempo vai te convencer, e um dia vai reconhecer, que sem mim não pode mais viver..._

O telefone não para de tocar. A secretária eletrônica atende novamente, mas, desta vez ele não ignora a voz ao telefone. Era Serena preocupada com ele, mas Darien não atende. Agora era a porta. Não estava em condições de atender ninguém. Praticamente se arrasta até a porta e abre. Não acredita no que vê. Ian está na sua porta.

**O que você está fazendo aqui????**

**Boa tarde pra você também.. mas, precisamos conversar seriamente sobre a Serena**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da cidade, Serena está na mesma situação. Tenta disfarçar a tristeza que há dias tomou conta de sua vida. Tinha noção de fora cruel demais com Darien ao dizer que apenas aproveitou um momento com ele. Sabia que foi muito mais que isso... que ele estava disposto a tudo para ficar com ela novamente, mas ela já não ela aquela adolescente apaixonada que ele conheceu... ela agora era uma mulher com uma filha para criar e dar exemplo... não podia se expor a aventuras amorosas que não sabia como terminariam. Era melhor se por em um casulo e sofrer por não ter Darien que expor a sua filha a escândalos desnecessarios

_Quando eu digo que deixei de te amar  
É por que te amo  
Quando eu digo que não quero mais você,  
É por que te quero  
Eu tenho medo de te dar meu coração  
E de confessar que estou nas tuas mãos  
Mas não posso imaginar  
o que vai ser de mim  
Se eu te perder um dia_

Eu me afasto e me defendo de você,  
mas depois me entrego  
Faça tipo, falo coisas que eu não sou,  
Mas depois eu nego  
Mas a verdade  
é que eu sou louco por você  
E tenho medo de pensar em te perder  
Eu preciso aceitar que não dá mais  
para separar as nossas vidas

E nessa loucura de dizer que não te quero  
Vou negando as aparências,  
disfarçando as evidências  
Mas para que viver fingindo  
Se eu não posso enganar meu coração  
Eu sei que te amo,  
chega de mentiras  
De negar meu desejo  
Eu te quero mais do que tudo,  
eu preciso do teus beijos  
Eu entrego a minha vida  
para você fazer o que quiser de mim  
Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim

Diz que é verdade, que tem saudade  
Que ainda você pensa muito em mim  
Diz que é verdade, que tem saudade,  
Que ainda você quer viver pra mim

Mas agora tudo estava diferente... Darien sabia que ela não havia o traído a 4 anos atrás. Sabia que Rini era filha dos dois, automaticamente, se tornou pai de uma hora para outra, e querendo ou não, era um bom pai, sempre preocupado com as necessidades da filha. Mas, e se ele estivesse querendo se aproximar somente pela filha... se seu único objetivo fosse dar um lar a Rini, e não estivesse apaixonado por ela... tudo isso se passava pela cabeça de Serena, que cada vez mais, mergulhava na depressão de tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

N.A.: e ai pessoal... que acharam??? REVIEWS please

Beijos a todas


	17. Chapter 17

**O que você está fazendo aqui????**

**Boa tarde pra você também.. mas, precisamos conversar seriamente sobre a Serena**

**Acho que não tenho nada para falar com você....**

**Mas eu tenho coisas muito importantes para perguntar de você.... primeiro, sinceramente, você ama a Serena, ou só se sente obrigado a estar com ela por causa da Rini???**

**Quem você pensa que é pra me fazer uma pergunta dessas???? Que tipo de crápula você acha que eu sou que prenderia uma mulher por conta dos filhos???? Eu AMO a Serena, mais do que a mim mesmo....**

**Bom... muito bom... era isso que eu precisava ouvir... mas... você já falou pra ela que a ama??? Já falou dos seus sentimentos????**

**Ela sabe que eu a amo... que me arrependo todos os segundos por ter me deixado levar pelo ciúme, por ter sido tão burro e não te-la ouvido.... ela sabe que é meu ar**

**Bem bem.... ela não lê pensamentos e não pode adivinhar o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você tem que falar com ela e mostrar o que sente...**

**Você é doido ou o que??? Cara, você deveria ser o primeiro a querer me afastar da Serena e quer me jogar pra cima dela???**

**Bem, doido eu não sou, mas, a historia que vou te contar é no mínimo maluca, mas, sua vida não é muito normal mesmo, então lá vai..... o meu nome é Ian, sou o protetor do planeta Vênus e estou me preparando para administrar Crystal Tókio após sua aposentadoria....**

**Espera ai.... então você..**

**Sim, eu vim do futuro.... vim pra consertar as burradas que você e a Serena estão fazendo agora... isto está desestabilizando nosso futuro.... bem quando vocês se separaram, Serena ficou desprotegida, e você resolveu me enviar pro passado pra tomar conta dela e da Rini... e é isto que eu tenho feito há 4 anos....**

**Então.... você não é namorado da Serena, nem nada do tipo???**

**Definitivamente, você vai ficar muito mais inteligente no futuro... mas, não eu não tenho nada com ela... na verdade estou noivo de Selene, sua segunda filha e por isto fui escolhido pra voltar ao passado.**

**Espera ai.... eu vou ter mais uma filha com a Serena...**

**Mais uma não, mais quatro.... pelo menos até onde eu sei, porque vocês não vão se aposentar por velhice não, mas porque estão cansados da correria de batalhas e da administração de Crystal Tókio, e como a Selene é a protetora da Terra agora, cabe a mim junto a ela administrar Crystal Tókio... Ah, antes que você pergunte.... Sou filho da Mina e do Andrew, portanto seu sobrinho, por isso que você me achou parecido com eles...**

**Nossa, é realmente muita informação pra mim.... mas, nossa, já estava decidido a abdicar da Serena pra que ela fosse feliz com você.... vocês realmente pareciam uma família ontem....**

**Mas nós somos.... e você tem que ir atrás dela o mais rápido o possível para que possamos ser de verdade no futuro.... ela está sofrendo muito pois acredita que você só quer retomar uma relação por culpa por não estar do lado da Rini agora, mas sinceramente, ela ainda é nova, vocês ainda tem muito o que viver juntos..... sabe, Serena é muito romântica, e vai continuar sendo, então, é melhor você correr atrás dela logo antes que ela decida ir embora de novo**

Darien ainda tenta absorver todas as informações dadas por Ian.... ele realmente tem que ir atrás de Serena e não espera pra depois.... toma um banho, troca de roupas, passa numa joalheria e vai para a casa de Serena


	18. Chapter 18

OIE GENTE..... Estamos na reta final da fic..... o que vocês acharam de mais 4 filhos pra Seo que vocês acharam de mais 4 filhos pra Serena e pro Darien hein???? Lembrem-se que eles tem toda a eternidade juntos, o que dá tempo para terem muitos filhos ok..... Espero que gostem do que planejei pra esta fic..... só preciso da opinião de vocês pra uma coisinha.... vocês querem ou não hentai no próximo capitulo???? Opiniões please, afinal, é pra vocês que eu escrevo.... Ahhh quem não souber o que é hentai, me procure no meu profile ok... Outra coisinha, vou colocar no meu profile os links das músicas que coloquei no cap 16 e das roupas usadas pela Serena hoje, para vocês entenderem bem o que pensei para ela ok

Beijos a todos

=D

CAP 18

A campainha do apartamento de serena toca freneticamente. Serena abre a porta um pouco atrapalhada. Do outro lado Darien está repassando tudo o que vai falar. A porta se abre. Serena usava um pijama de algodão formado por um short e uma camiseta do Mickey e tinhas os cabelos presos displicentemente em um coque, que deixava algumas mechas de cabelos escorrerem pelo seu rosto e colo. Para Darien, era realmente a visão de uma deusa.

**Ahh... o que você quer???**

**Bem, preciso conversar com você.....**

**Ta, tudo bem...**

**Muitas coisas ficaram pendentes esse a ultima vez que conversamos há quatro anos.... muita coisa faltou ser dita e exclarecida....**

Serena meio que em um suspiro – **É, muita coisa....**

**Serena.... sei que aquelas fotos **– Darien abaixa a cabeça, e esfrega as mãos nervosamente por lembrar das fotos – **elas foram montadas.... que aquilo tudo foi um plano do maldito do Seya para nos separar... e o pior é que ele conseguiu. Por causa dele, esses foram os piores anos da minha vida. Eu senti como se estivessem arrancando uma parte do meu peito quando você foi embora. Tive vontade de morrer quando o Andrew me disse que você tinha ido embora com o Yukito e que aquele filho nunca existiu.... a única coisa que eu queria era estar errado.... que aquilo que eu vi fosse uma ilusão.... e o pior é que era.... então.... antes de dizer qualquer coisa, quero te pedir perdão.... por não ter te ouvido e me ouvido quando meu coração teimava em dizer que aquilo tudo era uma mentira.... por não ter segurado sua mão.... por não estar ao seu lado... me perdoa meu amor **– Com estas palavras, lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Serena, que são prontamente escorridas por Darien – **Por favor, não chore.... eu não quero nunca mais te fazer chorar.... nunca mais ** - Darien se levanta – **Acho melhor ir embora então**

**Espera.... **– Serena diz, o que faz Darien se virar para ela – **Depois de falar tudo o que esperei quatro anos pra ouvir você não pode simplesmente levantar, virar as costas e ir embora**

**Faltou dizer algumas coisas, mas não sei se você quer ouvir, principalmente vindo de mim....**

**Deverias tentar.... as coisas nem sempre são do jeito que pensamos...**

**Serena, eu te amo. Sempre te amei, e por mais que eu tenha tentado deixar de te amar.... não consegui.... esse amor é como uma tatuagem, que nunca mais sai de mim.... e **– tira uma caixinha do bolso – **você aceita casar com este burro, desesperadamente apaixonado por você de novo???**

**Darien... **– Serena pula em cima dele – **não sabe como estas palavras me deixam feliz..... eu aceito... eu quero me casar com você de novo....**

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente e quando se separam.... Darien dá um sorriso travesso

**Sere... você pode trocar de roupa, por favor???**

**O que foi?? Você quer sair, justo agora... **– faz um biquinho

**Bem, bem.... você sempre reclamou que eu era muito certinho e que nunca me deixava levar pelas emoções, então... viu só no que você me transformou.... num verdadeiro adolescente apaixonado.... então, topas encarar uma aventura comigo????**

**Ok, vamos...**

Quando Serena entra no carro de Darien, ele a venda, eles seguem rumo a uma praia que ela não faz idéia onde seja. No caminho, Darien dá alguns telefonemas que não esclarecem nada a Serena, onde ele diz coisas tipo: tudo pronto?? Estou a caminho.... quero tudo perfeito. Quando o carro para, Darien põe Serena no colo e a leva até um quarto com portas e janelas fechadas. Lá, Mina ajuda Serena a trocar de roupa, substituindo a calça jeans escura, camisa preta e colares prateados por um vestido branco, e, então, após pentear e maquiar a amiga, a guia até o lado de fora do hotel, a entrega nas mãos de Darien e tira sua venda

**AH MEU DEUS.... NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!!!!! **Diz Serena boquiaberta

N.A.: Iai gente, o que acharam.... o próximo capitulo depende de vocês pra sair, então... reviews


	19. Chapter 19

Bem bem... depois de muito pensar..... decidi..... descubram no fim do capitulo hahahahahaha

AMOR E INTRIGAS CAP. 19

Serena vê simplesmente a coisa mais fofa da vida dela. Darien está de branco como ela, na praia, diante de um altar esperando para se casar com ela. Ele caminha até ela, lhe dá um suave beijo no rosto e sussurra em seu ouvido:

'**Gostou da surpresa amor????**' (N.A.: eu adoraria)

Serena não consegue responder em palavras, apenas o beija, segura sua mão e segue até o altar. No caminho, vê Andrew e Mina que serão os padrinhos e testemunhas do casamento, e, começa a estranhar a ausência de Hélios e Rini.

A cerimônia começa e o juiz diz algumas palavras de apoio. Chega a hora dos votos e da troca de alianças e então Serena desaba a chorar. Hélios e Rini aparecem vestindo roupas brancas e trazendo as alianças do casal. A cerimônia ocorre lindamente e no fim, Rini diz:

**- Finalmente, achei que vocês não fossem se acertar nunca.... mas, se bem que trabalhar no ciúme do papai foi o máximo, não foi????**

**- Rini.... não acredito que você trouxe o Ian da Inglaterra só pra fazer ciúmes no seu pai???**

**- Heh.... desculpa mãe....**

**- Filha... você é genial – **dá um beijo na filha – **foi... perfeito**

**- Perfeito é **– Darien se mete na conversa – **você quase me mata de raiva e ciúme e diz que foi perfeito????**

**- Pai, se não fosse o Ian, você nunca ia criar coragem de falar seriamente com a mamãe**

**- Tudo bem Rini... foi perfeito mesmo.... mas Serena **– vira-se para Serena – **só queria saber de quem ela puxou essa mente maquiavélica....**

**- De você meu bem... olha só o que você armou pra me prender a você....**

Abraçando Serena pela cintura – **lógico... não ia correr o risco de deixar você escapar de novo** – eles se beijam

Andrew se aproxima tossindo para chamar atenção**.**

**- Tem criança no recinto gente.... por favor... procurem um quarto ok? E você mocinha, vamos.... amanhã você tem aula e seus pais vão sair em lua-de-mel**

**- Lua-de-mel???? **– Pergunta Serena atônita

**- Sim amor.... vamos sair em lua-de-mel e como a Rini está no meio do ano letivo, vai ficar com o Andrew... vai me dizer que você não quer????**

**- Amor.... eu quero**

Rini pede o colo do pai e dá um beijo nele.

**- Pai... cuida bem dela ta...?**

**- Pode deixar minha princesa, vou cuidar!**

**- Vou sentir saudade pai**

**- Eu também filha **– Darien e Rini se abraçam e Serena fica toda boba com a relação entre pai e filha.

**- Só uma coisa.... eu quero um irmãozinho ok?!?**

**- Deixa comigo, filha.**

Andrew e Mina se despedem levando Hélios e Rini embora, deixando os recém-casados a sós. Darien prontamente coloca Serena no colo e segue rumo a um quarto com vista para o mar.

**- Darien, não precisa me levar no colo.....**

**- Precisa sim, quero que tudo seja perfeito a partir de agora.**

Darien abre a porta do quarto. Era amplo, com uma bela vista para o mar. Tinha uma cama king size com lençóis brancos. O quarto estava coberto de pétalas de rosas por todos os lados. Próximo a cama, havia champagne, morangos e chocolates com diversos recheios. Darien depositou Serena suavemente sobre a cama, levantou-se e foi em direção ao champagne, serviu duas taças e voltou a cama. Ofereceu uma das taças a Serena que agradeceu docemente

**N.A.:** Corações fracos e apaixonados, esta é a parte que vocês esperavam ok...... quem não curte hentai, é só pular.... Beijos

Darien se aproxima de Serena e começa a beija-la de um modo quente, desesperado, apaixonado. Um beijo como nunca haviam trocado antes. As mãos de Darien começam a percorrer a lateral do corpo de Serena, que, a esta altura, começava a desabotoar a camisa de Darien. Naquele momento não havia passado, nem futuro, só o amor que unia os dois. Darien começa a investir nos botões do vestido de Serena, que começa a escorrer pelo seu corpo delicadamente. Cada pedaço da pele exposta recebe beijos quentes de Darien. Serena que já havia terminado de tirar a camisa de Darien, agora investe na calça, beijando-o os ombros, braços, peito e alisando sua barriga. Estavam os dois agora apenas com roupas intimas ainda beijando-se freneticamente como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Serena agora gira na cama e fica por cima de Darien colocando as mãos para trás, enquanto rebola perigosamente em cima do membro já excitado de Darien. Tira o sutiã e o joga em um canto qualquer do quarto, o que é o suficiente para descontrolar Darien, que gira os dois na cama novamente, abocanhando o seio direito de Serena com vontade, o que a faz gemer baixinho a cada nova investida do marido.

Darien agora desce um pouco as mãos em direção a calçinha de Serena que não hesita em baixar as mãos em direção a cueca de Darien. Ambas as peças são retiradas e Darien penetra em Serena a fazendo gemer de prazer. O ritmo das estocadas começa devagar, mas, a medida que aumentam, os gemidos aumentam junto. Chegam ao ápice juntos, unidos, como o casal que são e que sempre deveriam ser e que agora seriam eternamente

**N.A.: **iai pessoal.... que acharam.....

Gente, ainda não terminou, mas estamos perto ok.... falta esclarecer ainda algumas coisinhas

Beijão a todas ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

Darien e serena estavam abraçados a muityo tempo, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Darien acariciava acosta de Serena, que estava aninhada sob seu peito, com uma das pernas passando sob sua cintura. Após um longo tempo, Sarien se levanta, põe uma calça e sai do quarto dizendo que vai fazer uma surpresa. Serena prontamente decide colocar a camisa de Darien, já que não tem nenhuma mala, portanto, está sem roupas para trocar. Darien volta trazendo alem das malas do casal, uma bandeja com diversas guloseimas que ele sabe que Serena gosta. Serena começa a e Darien apenas observa, até que, depois de alguns instantes, Serena percebe que Darien quer falar.

**Darien, você quer falar alguma coisa???**

**Quero, mas estava esperando você terminar**

**Pode falar, já terminei**

**Ta, quero te falar sobre a conversa que tive com o Ian... ele me incentivou muito a falar com você**

**Tenho que agradecer a ele**

**Serena, quanto você sabe sobre o Ian???**

**Darien Chiba, eu não acredito que a esta altura esteja com ciúmes do Ian???**

**Não é isso Serena, só queria saber o que você sabe dele....**

**Bem, sei que ele trabalha com informática, que é muito rico e que não tem família**

**Tem sim Serena.... na verdade nos somos a família dele**

**Ohhhh.... que fofo Darien, você considera o Ian como da família**

**Serena, não o considero como da família. Ele é da família.... ele veio do futuro e é filho da Mina com o Andrew, portanto, nosso sobrinho**

**Oh meu deus **– Serena desaba a rir

**O que foi Serena???**

**Darien,.... a Mina vivia me jogando pra cima do Ian, ou seja, me jogava pra cima do seu próprio filho... kkkkk**

**Ainda bem que você não se apaixonou por ele**

**É verdade, mas... porque ele veio ao passado**

**Ele veio para tomas conta de você e da Rini, e nos juntar de novo. Ele me disse que da época que ele veio, nós temos quatro filhos, que ele é noivo de Selene, uma de nossas filhas, que é o guardião de vênus e que vai assumir o comando de Crystal Tókio pois vamos nos aposentar pra curtir o casamento....**

**Uow Darien... nossa.... eu sei que você tem fogo, mas não tanto....**

**Você não imagina o fogo que desperta em mim Serena..... **Se aproxima de Serena e a beija

Na manhã seguinte, Ian foi se despedir do casal, acompanhado por Setsuna, antes de voltar a Crystal Tókio. A despedida foi emocionada, mas não triste pois sabiam que dentro de algum tempo estariam juntos novamente.

Serena ao mexer em sua bagagem encontrou um bilhete de Mina dizendo o seguinte:

"_Serena,_

_Fico muito feliz com sua felicidade, e este é meu presente de casamento pra você. Na bolsinha preta tem algumas lingeries que Darien vai considerar um presente, inclusive uma delas é de presente mesmo. Na bolsinha vermelha coloquei algumas mais simples, mas tidas são muito desejáveis ( ou tiráveis hehehe). Use meus presentes sem precaução ok_

_Beijos amiga_

_PS: depois quero saber todos os detalhes da lua de mel ok"_

Serena então decide dar um "presente" para Darien. Coloca uma lingerie preta com um lacinho no pescoço, vestindo-se de presente pelo primeiro dia do novo casamento, o que nem precisamos dizer que fez Darien ficar muito feliz. Partiram em lua-de-mel pela Europa. Visitaram Paris e Londres, onde Darien conheceu parte da vida de Serena enquanto estiveram separados. Tudo estava indo bem, até que num dia de sol , Serena desmaiou durante um passeio, o que foi suficiente para descobrirem que o presente de Rini já estava a caminho. Retornaram para Tókio e se mudaram para uma grande casa com um belo jardim repleto de rosas, onde viveram até a mudança para o castelo de Crystal Tókio.

FIM

N.A.: Bem gente, o que acharam..... espero que tenham gostado desta fic quanto eu gostei de escreve-la.... agradeço especialmente a Dumpling que me deu a maior força pra não desistir desta fic.... beijão

A propósito, teremos um epílogo ok, então, Reviews


	21. Chapter 21

Bem pessoal... que acharam do final desta fic.... Muito em breve estarei de volta com outra fic de Sailor Moon, então.... espero que continuem lendo, e se divertindo com essas histórias de Sailor Moon

Beijos a todos...

_EPÍLOGO_

Passaram-se alguns anos desde a partida de Ian, e este já havia nascido, assim como Selene. Os dois eram inseparáveis desde o nascimento. Já brincavam de casamento e Ian sempre era o noivo de Selene. Darien e Serena apenas achavam graça da situação, afinal, sabiam muito bem que quando se está destinado a estar com alguém, o universo todo conspira a favor.

Rini agora não era mais uma menininha. Já estava completando 12 anos e continuava inteligente e esperta como sempre. Havia decidido cursar faculdade de medicina para ser médica como os pais, se bem que, provavelmente com todas as complicações de ser princesa de Crystal Tókio e a nova Sailor Moon, era não conseguisse atuar na área que desejava.

Serena, alem das meninas havia tivo dois meninos: Endy, que era uma cópia em miniatura do pai e Eriol que tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros da mãe com os olhos azuis escuros do pai. Os meninos tinham 8 anos agora, e eram os frutos da segunda lua-de-mel do casal.

De longe podai se ver o rei e a rainha de Crystal Tókio sentados embaixo de uma arvore na beira de um lago. Serena e Darien estavam descalços e cobertos pela capa de Darien. Ela estava usufruindo do que chama de "calmante particular", ou seja, estava aninhada no peito do marido. Tudo estava em paz, finalmente em paz.

**Serena...**

**Diga amor..**

**Você se arrepende de ter se casado comigo??**

**Você está louco Darien... comeu algo estragado foi???**

**Não Serena.... eu só queria saber se você é feliz do mesmo jeito que me faz feliz...**

**Seu bobo... você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo.... e como não seria com você ao meu lado e com nossos filhos também....**

Realmente o casamento dos dois nunca mais foi monótono. Darien agora era ultra romântico, sempre com alguma surpresa: café da manhã na cama, presentes inesperados.... até se fantasiar para Serena ele fez.... se vestiu de policial para ela (N.A.: eu quero um desses pra mimmmmm) Resumindo, estava topando qualquer coisa para faze-la sorrir.... e sempre conseguia arrancar um sorriso mesmo nas horas mais tristes.

As horas se passam. Anoiteceu. Mas desta vez quem fez a surpreza não foi Darien.... serena se vestiu nada mais nada menos que de coelhinha.... sim meus caros.... se vestiu de coelhinha para o marido como presente pelo dia em que se conheceram.... Darien a presenteou com um colar de ouro com um pingente de coelho... ate nas surpresas eles combinavam...... e assim seguiram a vida. Com amor. Um amor intenso que por pouco não foi perdido. Mas desta vez não jogariam a felicidade fora. Viveriam em paz e com muito amor em Crystal Tókio


End file.
